Thomas' Special
'Thomas' Special '''is the first episode of the first season of The Sodurians. The Episode Thomas is a tank engine who live on the Knapford-Ffarquhar Branch Line. He is described as a cheeky and fussy little engine who always gets into the scrapes by usually doing jobs that are best left to bigger engines. But he works hard too and everyday, he strives to be a really useful engine. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds to talk to Thomas and Percy. "Your branch line is really busy so you two need help!". The engines paused. "So I've arranged for Spamcan to come from the mainland! Please try your best to avoid any disturbances!". Sir Topham Hatt left. "Oh dear!", peeped Percy. "Not Spamcan", replied Thomas. "I hope he was joking!". I'm sorry to say that Sir Topham Hatt wasn't joking. The big blue diesel engine met the two little tank engines at Elsbridge Station. "Wow!", he smirked. "No wonder Sir Topham Hatt asked me to come here. Well at least you're neat and tidy unlike my home railway. Its not your fault, but you guys belong in the shunting yards. Leave the work for big engines!", and Spamcan left. Thomas and Percy were furious. They held an indignation meeting at Ffarquhar sheds and told Rosie and Stanley about it. "How rude!", fumed Stanley. "To say such things to us!". "I've been wanting to teach him a lesson!", puffed Rosie. "Now how do we do it?". Their chance came sooner than expected. Spamcan was taking on diesel fuel, but it was bad fuel and Thomas and Percy knew it. "It's our chance!", whispered Thomas. Their drivers had taken the warning sign down as Spamcan got ready. Spamcan didn't see them do it. Spamcan was supposed to take the Ballahoo Middle School graduation class to the reception. "Look at me, Thomas!" he boasted. Now I'll show you something. Spamcan backed down to his coaches and was about to chuff off when all of a sudden he coughed and choked. At last, Spamcan stopped. Thomas and Percy laughed as their drivers ran back to the coal hopper and put the sign back up without being noticed. Sir Topham Hatt wasn't laughing when he arrived at the station. "Send him back to the mainland after he is repaired. I will write my reviews later!". "There was no sign saying don't take on the fuel!", said Spamcan. Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the sign in front of the fuel pump. "What's that? Now get him out of my sight!", he told the driver. "Wait.....what.....no.....but......but......but........", studdered Spamcan. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas. "Bother, the 8th graders are late for their reception and you'll have to take the train, Thomas!", said Sir Topham Hatt. "Get the train there. Never mind being late!". "I'll get the train there faster than fast!", said Thomas. As Spamcan was being taken to Vicarstown by Den and Dart, all he could do was watch Thomas pull off with the train that he was suppose to take. Soon Thomas was on his way. "Now for a sprint!", said Thomas. The red coaches didn't mind going fast unlike Annie and Clarabel who liked to go slow. "We're ready when you are!", said the coaches. Thomas sped through Dryaw Station. Harold the helicopter was there and so was Bertie the bus. "I lost the race already, didn't I?" asked Bertie. "I'd say so, chap!", replied Harold as he flew off. Then he whizzed through Elsbridge where Gordon was waiting. "Hullo Gordon!", greeted Thomas as he passed by quickly. But Gordon could barely say hello. At last, he arrived onto the main line and sped through Henry's tunnel. He arrived at Great Waterton where he saw Rosie. She was pulling a goods train. "Goodness me!", she exclaimed. "You move faster than an A3!". "Never overlook a little engine!". Thomas arrived at Tidmouth Sheds to all his friends cheering for him. "Horray Thomas!", said Percy. "You were really useful!". "Yes you were, Thomas", said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked up. "You made it just in time! I hope you and everyone you and Percy do not mind handling the work alone!". Thomas agreed that they didn't. Characters *Thomas *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy *Rosie *Stanley *Spamcan *The Express Coaches *Harold *Bertie *Daisy *Den and Dart ''(do not speak) '' *Annie and Clarabel ''(mentioned) '' *Edward ''(cameo) '' *Henry ''(cameo) '' *Gordon ''(cameo) '' *James ''(cameo) '' *Duck ''(cameo) '' Trivia *This episode was loose adoption to ''Bowled Out. Category:The Sodurians